Roses for Remeberence
by Ay Hua
Summary: Do things happen for a reason? Or is it all a matter of fate? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 1

Chihiro had what most would call a normal life that is until her time spent in the spirit world. When her family and herself immerged from the spirit world three years had gone by. Everything had changed, except for them. The family went through a battery of tests to see what had affected them. Her parents were ignorant as to what had happened and Chihiro played dumb. She knew what had, occurred but made sure that no one would know, not even her parents.

For the next few years Chihiro and her parents were looked at, and then poked and prodded to see what had happened during those three years of absence. During those years, actually a few months after they emerged from the spirit world Chihiro's mother, Yuuko, had a baby. She was a fine sight, being cradled by her mother while doctors continued to run tests, to see where their longevity came from.

It wasn't until the little baby now called Kioko, was 5 that they were finally able to return to their normal lives. Chihiro returned to school, she was now 15 and had spent five years with a private tutor; she was now in high school and found that her popularity was not a good thing. Everyone that had once known her, she no longer recognised. Little Kioko didn't understand so she was happily ignorant to what was troubling the family so. Chihiro's father happily forgetting the problems threw himself into work and providing for his family. Yuuko became the happy but disillusioned housewife, while Chihiro became the picture of a perfect daughter. Chihiro joined a kendo class as well as a traditional dance class. She began working at both places when she turned 16 to help take some of the stress off of her father. It was on one of the few days in the week that Chihiro had to stay late that things had gone from normally all right, to down right dreadful.

"Yuuko?" questioned Akio as he dressed to exit the house, "Yuuko do you need me to pick up anything when I get Chihiro?"

Yuuko peaked out from the kitchen as she thought about the question and finding an answer nodded 'no'. "It's alright dear, just pick up Chihiro and come home safe. Hunny why didn't you call to tell her that you are going to pick her up?"

"Oh I want to surprise her. It's raining cats and dogs out there and you know Chihiro, she would never call for a ride. Plus if I call then she would try to persuade me not to come. You know her." Akio smiled brightly. He loved Chihiro with all his heart, such a small girl and so young to have to deal with the tests that the doctors put them through. But through everything she had been calm and adult about it. And afterward she had gone right out and joined clubs where she might be able to learn and teach at the same time. All of her instructors both at school and in her after school activities praised her in her ability to deal with a large workload and her unchallengeable patience.

"Daddy!" squealed Kioko as she took a running leap into her father's arms.

"What can I do for you my little bird?" he questioned, propping her small body against his hip.

"Can I come with daddy to get big sister?" she looked at him with big pleading eyes. Akio sighed. Chihiro would be exhausted when he picked her up and she would most likely sleep during the drive home, but if Kioko were in the car she would force herself to entertain the little firecracker.

"No I'm sorry pumpkin, Daddy's going to pick up Chihiro alone. You stay here and make sure there is a good dinner waiting for her." He smiled brightly trying to find something to occupy the little monster. Setting her down and patting her bottom in the direction of the kitchen, he received a glare from his wife.

"Thank you dear, now she'll bug me until you get home."

Akio merely smiled and left the house, a hop in his step. His family was whole and they were content, if not happy. It was a twenty-minute drive to the kendo dojo and an hour's walk. He knew that Chihiro, the ever-ready child that she was, had taken an umbrella but there was really no excuse for her to walk when he was fully capable to go and pick her up, and save them all from dealing with a cold that she would bring home, but never actually have. It was after twenty minutes of dealing with terrible traffic that things fell apart. Akio never saw the trunk that couldn't stop. He never saw the screaming people on the corner, but he did hear the screeching of tires on pavement, and then things went black.

&&&

"Thank you Sansei, I appreciate the offer but I couldn't ask you to go so far out of your way for me. Good night!" Chihiro kindly brushed off her sensei's offer to a drive home, but she enjoyed walking in the rain. It reminded her of _him_, the moss green haired boy that she had fallen in love with.

She walked for almost half an hour when she came upon an accident. She didn't stop to see what was going on, she knew it was wrong to be curious about such things; there was no excuse to look in on others misfortunes. She heard though, in passing that the driver had died on impact. It looked like a man out on a date; he had a dozen roses in the passenger seat. Chihiro sighed, _'that poor woman'_ she thought. What would she think if her date didn't show up because he had died in a car accident? But soon her thoughts went to her family, her mother diligently at work at home, trying to make a comfortable life for them especially after the ordeal that they faced when they came back from the spirit world. Her father who acted like nothing had happened, a smile always ready on his lips. And little Kioko, she was so much like Chihiro had been, that Chihiro had taken it upon herself to teach Kioko good manners, even if it killed her. Chihiro had to chuckle though; Kioko had taken to 'fanner skool' as she called it, quite well. It wasn't as bad for her as it had been for Chihiro.

By the time Chihiro reached home the police were waiting for her. Their car sat in the drive while they sat inside talking quietly with Yuuko. "I'm home," said Chihiro already feeling the heavy atmosphere. From the kitchen Kioko came running into her big sisters arms. Yuuko soon followed, her eyes red from tears. Chihiro looked from one to the other not yet understanding what was going on.

"Mom…where's dad?" Chihiro whispered, her voice failing. Kioko began to cry even more while Yuuko tried desperately to keep herself strong. "Chihiro, Hunny…daddy got into an accident. He's…he's…dead…" she finished in barely a whisper.

Chihiro looked blankly at her mother then at Kioko's bowed head. She didn't know what to do but her body was acting on it's own and big tears began to cascade down her cheeks; she then collapsed to the floor.

Yuuko rushed to her daughter's side. She had been the closest to Akio and she knew that his death would crush the child. Yuuko held the two sisters close, trying vainly to comfort them.

'_That was dad,'_ Chihiro thought, _'it was dad that was in that accident. Those flowers were for me…he remembered what I had said that day when we bought flowers for mom, I told him my favourite were roses. Oh god…oh god…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2

It was after the death of Chihiro's father that her world fell apart. Kioko was lost to everyone but Chihiro. She would be the only one that Kioko really spoke to, even her teachers could not get an answer out of the little six year old. Chihiro threw herself into working extra shifts; while their mother looked for a job…at least that's what she told them. It stayed like that for a few months until their mother's hold on reality shattered.

Every time Yuuko looked at Chihiro she hated her more. Chihiro had taken over the running of the family because Yuuko herself was rarely there. Chihiro looked after the food and made sure that Kioko had a lunch in her bag everyday, and looked in on Yuuko to make sure that she was fine as well. Chihiro had become the mother, and Yuuko resented her for that.

Then on one of the few days, a year after the accident, that Chihiro had to work late and ended up coming home even later. It was then that the stable family that she had known collapsed like a delicate house of cards.

&&&

"I'm home." Whispered Chihiro tiredly. She was beat; the dojo was exceptionally busy this week. There was a tournament later that week and she was handling the equipment so she had stayed late to recount them. She got extra for everything that she did to help and this was a chance for her to show her sensei that she was able to look after things. Her teacher in the traditional dance class was also quite impressed with Chihiro's ability to deal with an ever-increasing workload.

Tonight, like the night they had lost their father, was rainy and cold, it was high fall and the leaves had long since fallen to the ground. Chihiro gained some pleasure knowing that on these types of nights she forced herself to walk in the rain. She wanted to know what it was like that night…the night that things changed. She had called Kioko's school and left a message for her to cook dinner. Told her what to get and how to do it. Kioko may have only been seven, but she was a quite capable seven.

Wearily Chihiro stripped herself of her backpack and gym bag and headed for the kitchen, there she froze. There was Kioko on the ground her face slapped a painful red, while their mother stood above her, her right hand red. Chihiro swallowed the lump that began to grow in her throat. "Mother…"she said barely above a whisper.

"She thought that she could cook, I told her it was your job. So get to it, cook us dinner…NOW!" Yuuko reached down to the fallen Kioko and Chihiro dashed to her sister's side.

"I will! Just please stop!" she yelped, her hands raised to break off any attack that her mother might have planed.

Yuuko glared at Chihiro and stalked off. Chihiro sighed relived. The tie at her head gleamed in the faint light. "Come on little sis, let's get you patched up, ne?"

That night while Chihiro cleaned up after such a late dinner, it was nearly ten when she got home, and cooking dinner had taken another half and hour, as well as dressing Kioko's reddened face, so that in the morning no one would be any wiser, she hoped.

The hair tie on her head had saved her from many scrapes, especially when it concerned the doctors that tested them. Granny had said that it would protect her, so if it would protect her then it might also protect Kioko. Since it was obvious that their mother was not going to find a job anytime soon Chihiro would have to work extra hard to make up the income. Finishing Chihiro headed to Kioko's bedroom. The little adult stayed awake now waiting for Chihiro to tuck her in, tonight would be different; they had to discuss what this new turn in their beloved mother's actions meant.

Chihiro entered silently and went to Kioko's bedside. "Hey there little sis, how are your cheeks?" whispered Chihiro, her face a mask of calm.

Kioko sniffed quietly, "big sis, what are we going to do? Mommy's never been like that before."

Chihiro sighed, there was no soft way of telling a seven year old that their mother was slowly going crazy, so Chihiro did the only thing she could think of…she lied. "Don't worry baby, mommy's just having a bad day. You know what the rain reminds her of. From now on don't worry, I'll look after everything." Reaching back to her hair Chihiro removed the hair tie, "see this? Some very special friends gave me this. They told me that this would protect me. Now I want you to have it. I don't want you to ever take it off, can you promises me that?" Chihiro placed the shiny tie in Kioko's hands.

Chihiro was gifted with a bright smile. "Of course big sis. I promises to never take it off…but…how are you going to keep your hair back?" it was such a simple question, but it caused a torrent of trouble in Chihiro's mind. She had been keeping her hair tied with that little thing for years now, and her hair had grown very long. Chihiro smiled and said "not to worry, I've been meaning to get a hair cut for a while. Now go on to sleep and don't worry." Chihiro kissed Kioko goodnight and went about making her plan.

&&&

The next day luckily, or maybe due to the hair tie, Kioko's bruises did not appear, and Chihiro told everyone at breakfast that she was going to get a hair cut. Yuuko cared little for the change and Kioko looked on showing nothing of the chat they had the night before. Chihiro cut her hair and never wore another hair tie again. Kioko was able to stave off any further abuses that Yuuko might have bestowed upon her, while Chihiro would appear every few days with new bruises. Chihiro's few friends would have commented but seeing the fake smile plastered on her face stopped them. She was acting as the adult and she had to face the consequences like an adult. Her days ran on and on. Most days she would be up at five or six am, getting a start on the laundry, and preparing a fast dinner as well as the next days lunches. By seven thirty Kioko was up and finishing the laundry. By eight Chihiro was at her dance classes getting in early morning chores and lessons, which she had stopped paying for. The teachers all saw what was going on but Chihiro refused help, so to take some slack off the miniature adult they allowed her free lessons, the same was said about the dojo, where she spent her evenings.

Chihiro was at school in time and ready. She went about her day like any normal teen but for the fact that she was carrying her family. After school she headed to the dojo, for lessons as well and teaching. She was getting two paychecks every two weeks but the bills were still tough. She worked at the dojo until seven then walked an hour home and began to cook dinner. Normally Kioko would go to a friend's house and Chihiro would pick her up on the way by. They would cook dinner together and eat in silence. They found out after about a month after the first beating that Yuuko disliked hearing the two speak during dinner, the morning after Chihiro sported a bruise on her jaw and one large one on her shoulder. When her friends asked about it she had smiled and said she had begun sleepwalking. So they now ate in silence, and while Yuuko watched television the two sisters cleaned up and looked over their homework. This lasted a few hours depending on the amount of work to be done. It would be about ten by the time they got to shower and get into bed.

To help Kioko sleep Chihiro had begun telling stories of the spirit world. Making it look like some far off fantasy that would fill Kioko's heads with happy thoughts. After she had fallen asleep Chihiro would go over the bills picking out ones that could be paid on time and those that had to wait. Normally Yuuko was waiting, and normally Chihiro would be showering rather delicately that night. And like any other day, she would have more marks marring her flesh then she could come up with ideas to cover up with.

This went on for the next four years, day in and day out. Chihiro had grown accustomed to the daily beatings, as had unfortunately her friends, which didn't associate with her any longer. They had long since moved on with their lives, going off to college or university, while Chihiro had decided on staying where she was. There was no way that she could go off and leave her little sister to deal with their ever increasingly abusive mother. Chihiro was twenty and she felt like forty. Her body was fit and well toned, an example of what intensive training could do. She didn't bruise as easily but Yuuko found other ways of leaving her mark. Chihiro had gotten full time teaching jobs at the dojo and the dance class. She knew she got paid more then the other instructors but she couldn't tell them to stop. She needed the money, if she didn't have the money they didn't eat.

Kioko also had grown up she was a strapping ten year old, her body also showing the signs of training, though Chihiro never actually allowed the ten year old a weapon, she was not yet ready for the responsibility. Kioko was a ten year old that was exceptionally good at cleaning; she had taken on that chore to cover the slack that their mother created.

It was on a cool night in the summer before Kioko's eleventh birthday that Chihiro had to make a decision that would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 3

It was on a quite, cool, night that Yuuko finally snapped. Chihiro was exhausted; she had worked a double shift at the dojo as well as taught three youth classes. She loved kids to no end but she swore that these kids were out to drain her of every last bit of energy. She slowly trudged her way home, she had told Kioko to put the casserole in for thirty minutes that way if their mother became hungry all Kioko had to do was take it out and feed her. It was odd the way that Chihiro's mind was working these days. She looked upon looking after her mother as one would an animal that had grown too old to really do anything anymore. They still graced her with the name 'mother' but Chihiro was the parent. She looked after everything, not that it bothered her, and it never had. She was happy to be able to look after them the way she did.

It was nearly eleven by the time Chihiro walked in the door. After the first year of the only one being awake at the time that Chihiro got home was her mother, Chihiro had stopped announcing that she had returned. Silently she dropped her bags and went about checking that everything was in place, and ready for the next day. Before she had left that day she had put all the laundry in the laundry room waiting to be done when she got home.

Chihiro looked on the pile, annoyance bubbling up inside her. It was on days that ran her so hard that all she wanted to do was scream and hit anything, and anyone and unfortunately this was one of her days. She grumbled at the never-ending pile and hurriedly tossing them into whites and darks, and put one load in. Sighing, she headed for the bathroom, she needed a hot bath that would clear her head, and then she could finish the laundry.

Unknown to her Kioko was watching her. For a ten year old she was quite perceptive. She could see the daily toil that wore her sister down. Chihiro had long since stopped smiling. When she did smile it was not true. The smile never went to her eyes; they no longer sparked as they did when she first became the adult. Kioko had let it fall for years thinking that she was too young, but after hearing all the wonderful things that little Sen did in the spirit world at the tender age of ten, gave Kioko courage. If Sen could do it so could she.

Chihiro enjoyed her shower, her body melted under the gentle pressure of the showerhead, and the heat allowed her to relax and think only on good thoughts, many of which had been dwindling of late. Her memories of the spirit world were quickly fading and she grasped onto them with a death like grip. She couldn't let those happy memories fade, if she did, she just might lose herself in agony. Out of the shower she dressed in an old tank top that barely fit anymore and a pair of track pants. She would have put on socks if for the fact that the moment her body hit the bed she passed out, her body finally giving out on her.

Chihiro stirred a few hours later, the sound of lightening echoing through her groggy head. She glanced around the room, her foggy eyesight unable to really make out the room or the time. She guessed it to be two or three in the morning. What had awoken her, she could not tell, until faint yelling could be heard as well as the familiar sound of china breaking. Chihiro was up at once, her ears trying desperately to figure out what was going on, and then she heard it, a 'mommy' from a frightened child. Chihiro sprinted from her bed not even realising a blanket had been placed upon her shoulders. She took the stairs three at a time, the moment her feet touch the main floor she was in the kitchen. The sight she saw froze the blood in her veins.

There was their mother a pan in one hand and a carving knife in the other. The look on her face would have sent chills up even a grown man's spine. Chihiro took a quick check, Kioko was on the floor not a mark on her, while Yuuko continued to advance on her, she raised the knife and Chihiro sprinted to Kioko's side.

The knife embedded itself into Chihiro's shoulder, the tip nicking off her shoulder blade. She bit back a cry and shoved Kioko out of the kitchen. Just as they clamoured to the doorway Chihiro chanced a look back, for her mistake she received a pan in the face, knocking her back into the counter. This time she cried out, her short burst of pain seemed to echo off the walls in the otherwise silent house. Kioko stood at the doorway her eyes wild with fright.

Chihiro grimaced back another cry and looked at her mother. If Kioko's eyes were wild with fright, Yuuko's were wild with fury. She looked on her wounded daughter with such malice that Chihiro mistook it for sadness. "Mother…"she whispered, trying to get through to her, but the mere sound of Chihiro's calm voice only set Yuuko off. She screamed and lunged for Chihiro. Chihiro too fast for the crazed woman made for the door grabbing Kioko's hand on the way. Without speaking she led the way out of the house and out into the wilds of the sudden storm that had fallen over them.

They ran hand in hand away from the place that they once called home. The storm raged around them and the rain had already begin turning the otherwise stable ground into quick sand, sucking their feet down, attempting to stop their desperate flight. Chihiro didn't know exactly where they were going but she went with her gut instinct. She could still faintly hear their mother trying to follow them in the blinding rain but Chihiro kept silent. Not a cry or word passed her lips, if she did she feared that Yuuko would hear and know where they were.

Chihiro was running at a painful speed when Kioko cried out and slipped, her small body finding it's way into a raven. Chihiro pulled hard on Kioko's hand pulling her up against herself as she took the fall for both of them. Her right wrist smashed against a rock and she faintly heard a cracking sound, while her left ankle found its way onto a slippery rock and twisted painfully. She bit her tongue to stave off the cry that threatened to erupt from her lips. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

She looked quickly around; there were little houses surrounding her, the houses built for the gods that signified their proximity to the gate of the spirit world. Wordlessly she stumbled to her feet and looking at Kioko realised that she could go no further. "Kioko, little sis, get on." Chihiro bent down to allow for Kioko to get on her back. Kioko opened her mouth to oppose the idea but was stopped by the cold look that had clouded Chihiro's face, so Kioko nodded numbly and climbed on.

Chihiro shifted under Kioko's weight and bit back another cry; she had to be strong for both of them if it meant their survival. So staggering, she made her way to the gate. Finally reaching the safe confines of the gate Chihiro allowed Kioko off her back. The two made their way through the tunnel and then into the waiting area. Chihiro did not speak, her mind trying to figure out some way for them to stay once they got into the spirit world.

Kioko looked around her in fascination. This was like how Chihiro described the gateway into the spirit world. She would glance up at Chihiro once in a while wondering if _she _was the one called Sen.

Coming out of the station Kioko stifled a shriek. Surrounding them were large shadowy figures. They seemed to glance at the new comers but never got any closer then a few meters. Chihiro made her way detrimentally towards to docks. There was already a boat waiting and she glided onto it. The figures around them did nothing to stop them. Kioko watched her sister with fascination. This determined woman was the one that had willingly be beaten for the last four years?

"Do as I say Kioko. Don't talk until spoken to and keep your eyes averted." Chihiro's voice was stern and cold. She had been stern and cold before but never at the same time, it was like upon entering this place Chihiro had become a different person. Kioko nodded her agreement and held on to Chihiro's hand. The right one was clasped closely to her chest she leaned heavily on her right foot. Getting to the other side Chihiro once again led the way, her eyes never wandering far from the path in front of her. Kioko looked in wonderment at the world surrounding her.

It no longer rained but the two sisters were still soaking wet and covered in mud. Kioko looked once to her sister's shoulder. The blood had soaked through the thin fabric of her tank top. The wound itself could not be seen under the mud that was beginning to dry. Kioko wanted to cry for her sister, she had received that for her sake, and it hurt knowing that every bruise and cut was Chihiro's silent way of protecting her.

They exited the boat and Chihiro made her way knowingly through the streets. Upon alighting another set of stairs they came upon a huge bathhouse. Finally Kioko could not contain her questions any longer.

"Big sis, your Sen, or were Sen. Why didn't you tell me?" Kioko's eyes begged for an answer but Chihiro could not come up with one.

Chihiro shook her head, "I'm sorry for not tell you that it was me but…I didn't want you…I wanted you to believe it was a fantasy. That way you would have an imaginary person to look up to, someone far better then me."

Kioko opened her mouth to contradict Chihiro's statement when a green frog hopped up to them.

"Welcome back Sen. Yu-Baaba's been expecting you." He turned and hopped off fully expecting the two humans to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 4

Chihiro followed silently as the rows of rooms passed her by. She allowed Kioko to gawk around like she had when she first came here, the only difference this time was that she was expected and if any of the workers thought to mock or make fun of Kioko she would have them begging forgiveness in a matter of moments. She was no longer the frightened ten year old, she was twenty and had suffered worse punishment. Chihiro thought ideally of how they must look, Kioko dressed in her pj's covered in caked mud, and her, what a mess. She knew her face was already showing signs of swelling from the pan and every move that she made with her injured shoulder shot fire like spasms of pain throughout her body. They made a fine pair.

Finally they reached their destination, and leaving Kioko at her side Chihiro knocked. The knocker did not answer with a smart remark but instead the doors opened wordlessly. Chihiro breathed deeply while reaching out to Kioko. Chihiro heard a faint 'come in' and entered, the doors slamming shut behind them, the frog left behind. Chihiro remembered very little of the first time she was here but with help from the faint lights that guided the way she found her way back to Yu-Baaba's room. They waited outside the overly ornate doors for her to allow them entrance. The doors opened once again with no one touching them and the siblings entered.

Yu-Baaba sat at her desk her eyes focused on the papers in front of her. The three grey-green heads continued to bounce around the room, startling Kioko. She did as Chihiro had told her, she did not raise her head or speak while Chihiro stared at Yu-Baaba waiting for her. They were there on her good graces and Chihiro was not going to allow anything to get in the way of a safe place and a roof over Kioko's head.

Yu-Baaba was happy with how much Sen had grown. She was a beautiful woman now, though her eyes were dull even with the intensity that Chihiro looked at her with. Breathing in on her cigarette Yu-Baaba acknowledged the two still damp sisters. "What brings you back here Sen? Did things not turn out so well in the human world?"

Ignoring the poke at her humanity Chihiro said, "we have come for a job mistress Yu-Baaba. We are hard workers and will serve you loyally." Chihiro bowed formally and nudged Kioko to do the same.

Yu-Baaba looked at them as though they had grown two extra heads. The politeness that seeped from Chihiro and who Yu-Baaba could only assume was her sister surprised her. Her little Sen had taught herself edict, and formality. Sniffing she decided to see how far she could push her, "I don't have your old job any more Sen, I do have one job though." Chihiro glanced up momentarily then her eyes settled once more on the floor. "I need someone to clean out the pig pens. The last one didn't do a good enough job. Your sister on the other hand…I guess she could work as a kitchen hop."

Chihiro was happy to hear of a job even if it was cleaning out the pig pens, but there was no way that Kioko could handle herself in the kitchens. She was a quite girl who never raised her voice and was so kind that it came to a fault. Chihiro sighed standing straight from her bowed position, a smile plastered on her face. "I am sorry Mistress Yu-Baaba, but I can not agree to those terms. I will gladly work in the pigpens but I cannot allow my sister to work the kitchens. If you really do need someone there I will work both places."

Yu-Baaba looked as though she had swallowed her cigarette. This worthless child from ten days ago had become someone willing to work herself to death so that her sister would not have to suffer. It seemed that it would take more then merely work to break that calm façade that she had adopted. It was then that she took a closer look at the condition of the two. The little one not yet introduced hid behind Sen, what looked to be sleep ware on her shivering body, covered in patches with mud. Sen was dressed somewhat the same, also covered in mud. Yu-Baaba noticed that Sen cradled her right hand to her chest and she favoured her right foot. It was then she noticed the dried blood wrapping itself around her shirt. Rising from her seat quickly she pulled the cord that called her right hand man, and she quickly reached Chihiro's side.

"What on earth happened to you?" Yu-Baaba stared at Chihiro trying to break her into telling her what had happened. Chihiro replied with a strained smile, "nothing happened, I slipped on my way to the gate."

"You called me?" came a strong male voice; Chihiro did not waver but continued to stare ahead of her. She had hoped to hear Haku's voice but she knew that was a wish that would never come true. He had told her he was going to be rid of the bathhouse so he wouldn't still be here.

"Good, Haku you came quickly. You had said you wanted someone to work under you to do your errands. Well Sen here has returned and she brought her sister, of whom I have yet to get a name. They can work for you."

Chihiro frozen. That voice, it couldn't be Haku. Here in the spirit world a year went by in a day. The voice she heard was at least her age…what the hell was going on? Swallowing back her fear she turned to the man named Haku and her breath stopped. It was Haku, granted he was far older, at lest twenty-five. His moss green hair had grown and he had it pulled back in a lose ponytail. His eyes were still as penetrating as ever, but the freedom that she remembered was no longer there, he seemed cold by his own choice not by Yu-Baaba's doings. Chihiro bowed low once again remembering her edict and said, "I am please to meet you master Haku, my sister and I wish that we might have the honour of serving you."

Haku was stunned when he had entered the room. He had heard that two humans had blatantly entered the grounds and that they looked dirty and ragged but the older one had had eyes of steel and no one dared to go against her wishes. No one knew who they were but Yu-Baaba apparently did, and had made sure that they made it to her private rooms. Haku's first impressions of the two were how dare they enter such a scared place with suck filth, then when Yu-Baaba introduced the older one as Sen, he didn't know what to do. She had turned to him and acted so formally that he was momentarily shocked. She addressed him as master as her sister continued to hide behind her. She looked so much like Chihiro had when she first arrived in the spirit world, he felt kindred to the child.

Without waiting for introductions Haku went and kneeled at eye level with the girl, "Hello, my name is Kohaku, but everyone calls me Haku. What is your name?"

She looked from his eyes, which had softened considerably to Chihiro's. She had told her not to speak until spoken to but this man _had_ asked. This man, who she believed to be the adult version of Chihiro's description of Haku, the young man that she had fallen in love with, seemed like a nice person so she answered, "my name is Kioko, I'm ten years old." She wished to step forward but Chihiro's shoulder stood in the way and she knocked into it.

Everyone in the room saw Chihiro stiffen and hear her sharp intake of breath. _'Damn it'_ she cursed, the wound was still fresh, it had clotted over but not enough for any amount of rough treatment.

Haku was by her side instantly, gingerly touching the wound. Kioko had moved from Chihiro's left to her right, she clung to her elbow; Chihiro was still cradling her possibly broken wrist.

"Haku the treatment of your new employees is your responsibility. Take them and leave, and send your little pet to clean up the mess that these two left."

Haku nodded wordlessly and taking Kioko's hand and placing the free one at the base of Chihiro's back led them out. Outside the room Haku spoke to the air, " Ki go clean the room then have dinner prepared for three in my rooms." They heard a faint 'yes master' before they were spirited away (A/N sorry for the pun didn't know what else to say).

They went down three flights of stairs before they reach plain paper doors. Chihiro stopped before entering, forcing everyone else to stop. She looked down at her bare feet, ashamed that she would be tracking in dirt from outside into Haku's clean home. Haku sighed. She was going to be a tough one.

"Kioko do you mind going in ahead of me and opening the last door on your right?"

Kioko shook her head and went in, Chihiro reached out to stop her but found that Haku was in the way. He took her hand and placed it over his shoulder, then swiftly picked her up. An arm under her knees and the other supporting her back and waked her in.

In Yu-Baaba's room she sighed, _'what on earth happened to that little brat? I would never have thought that she would allow that kind of treatment in the human world…unless she was protecting her sister. I should get Haku to get the information out of her, that smile was painful, even for me.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 5

Haku carried Chihiro to the baths that he had instructed Kioko to open. He set her down on one of the stools and looked around for a bathrobe.

"Master Haku, you need not worry about me. Allow my sister to bathe and I will get your bath ready."

Haku froze. Even injured she was looking after her duties. He sighed again and knelled in front of Chihiro. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to raise her eyes to him. "I am not your master, Chihiro. Yu-Baaba did that so you would have a job. You can't be here otherwise. She was helping you, please Chihiro, I'm not your master, and I'm your… friend." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He had loved Chihiro for so long, ever since that little dip in his river. There was something magical about her and what she could do. The way she was acting, it made him feel as though his feelings would go unrequited. But he knew her better, she was doing what any good servant would do, addressing their master and never look him in the eye. (In the background Kioko stood watching this whole soap opera unfold, silent so as to not disturb it).

Chihiro, her head raised looked at Haku, her mind whirling around trying to find some way of telling him how much she missed him. "M-Haku…I…"

"Shhh…" he whispered, as his hand brushed away the strands of hair that were stuck to her cheek. "I know. I missed you too. Don't ever think that I didn't. Please let me look after you."

Chihiro nodded, her eyes finally focusing on Kioko who stood in the shadows trying to be as unseen as possible. "Little sis, come here. We have to get you out of that dirty clothes." Chihiro reached out as far as her arm would allow and waited for her to come.

Kioko bit her lip trying to find some excuse to not be there and let her sister and the man she loved spend some time together but she had to admit she was dirty. "How about I get Rin in here to help her bathe? She might feel less exposed if it was with another woman." Spoke up Haku.

Chihiro thought that was a great idea. Rin could make anybody feel at home and safe. She nodded vigorously saying, "that would be wonderful Haku, I think Kioko and Rin would hit it off."

Haku smiled his eyes falling on Chihiro as she took Kioko in her arms wounds and all. "Alright it's decided. I'll have Rin sent here right away, but what I need Kioko to do is pull the dividers so that we can all bathe together." And with that order given he left the room.

Kioko went about her duty and Chihiro sat stiffly. How was she going to face Rin or Kioko even? No one had seen the scars that littered her back and upper arms. That night might have been the first time their mother used an actual cutting knife but it was not the first time she had cut Chihiro. Yuuko had broken numerous utensils in her need to create pain. She had used everything, pots, pans, forks and dull knives. Chihiro had even been scaled a number of times, nothing like a third degree burn but enough to scar. She couldn't let them see what had happened.

Haku returned, two sets of robes in his arms. One he handed to Kioko the other to Chihiro, "I still have some of my clothes from when I was small, they should fit Kioko for the time being. As for you Chihiro you'll have to do with a some of my clothes as well."

Rising, Chihiro took Haku's sleeve and moved him away from Kioko who was undressing. "I can't do this Haku."

He looked at her, wonderment in his eyes. Over the past few minutes it seemed that the entire cold exterior that he had created faded away like the last snow on a warm day. "Why Chihiro? Is something wrong?"

Chihiro opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to find some way out of it but found none, and unlike Kioko, Haku could read her when she lied, so she fessed up, "I have scars that Kioko doesn't know about, scars from…certain…accidents. I don't want her to know."

Haku knew she wasn't telling him everything but he also knew that until she felt completely safe she would keep it to her self. He nodded, "I have to have you on my side anyway. I can't heal your wound from the other side of the room." He looked at her his now soft green eyes begging her to fell at least remotely safe.

Licking her lips she made a quick nod as her attention turned to the door where Rin stood a scowl on her face.

"Hey where's Haku, the bastard calls me up here telling me that I'll be seeing an old friend but he's no where to be seen."

Haku greeted Rin and pointed out Kioko that stood once again behind Chihiro and reintroduced Sen. It took Rin all of five seconds to launch herself at Chihiro giving her a hug that could break bone. Chihiro not wanting her to know how much pain it caused bit back a yelp of pain to gingerly hug her back. Haku shook his head; he was going to have to break her habit of keeping her pain inside.

"Well now that we are all here lets get to bathing, I feel dirty just by looking at you too." Haku went around the other side to undress and called over, "Sen when you are ready just come over."

Rin looked at Chihiro, her eyes slowly making their way out of her head.

Chihiro giggled suddenly feeling like a child again, "I hurt my wrist and ankle on the way here, Haku can't heal it from the other side of the room."

"Alright, but if he tries anything you just yelp and I'll beat him senseless for you, 'k?" Chihiro grinned and nodded her head.

Chihiro stood at the threshold of the bath, it was carved out of rock and looked very inviting, and the steam rose in heavy clouds around the room. Chihiro looked around nervously looking for where Haku might be, she heard Rin and Kioko getting along on the other side but here she didn't know what to do.

"You have been in a bath before right Chihiro?" came Haku's voice, he seemed so close but she couldn't really see him.

"Well…never with anyone else." She admitted. "Of the opposite sex," she added under her breath.

"Well come on, you know I wont bite." And Haku came out of the fog. He stood there in all his wet and well-toned goodness. Chihiro gulped back a lump that had decided to lodge itself in the back of her throat. This bath didn't allow for the robe, she would have to go in naked, oh dear… Haku held his hand out to her, waiting patently. Chihiro breathed deeply and let her robe fall and pool at her feet. Keeping her eyes from his, she shoved it in the general direction of his, which she now saw, sat still folded on one of the rocks that posed for seats.

"Chihiro, look at me." Spoke Haku, his voice even. He could tell she was nervous. The faults that she thought her body had making her into a frightened child. But when the robe had first fallen to the floor all Haku could do was be awed. She was firm and fit; her chest was not too big and not too small, just right for his Chihiro. Her waist was thinner then he had expected. He could wash laundry, quite literally on her stomach. Never in his long life had he seen a human in such perfect condition. She finally met his eyes and he could see the shock that he was smiling a true smile. "Your beautiful…" he whispered.

Chihiro took his hand and was led into the bath. The water relaxed her sore and aching muscles like a shower could never. She laid her head against Haku's chest, aware of the proximity of their naked bodies. Haku touched her injured shoulder and began to heal it. Chihiro could feel the muscle re-attaching itself as well as the pulling of the skin back together. It wasn't painless but it was working and that was all that mattered. That done Haku turned Chihiro so that her back was against him; it took all of his mental power to control his primal urges. She was hurt and once they rediscovered one another then, she would understand how much he had missed her. He took her right hand in both of his. This one would be far more painful then the flesh wound. She had fractured quite a few bones and it would take time to heal it. They sat like that for what seemed like hours.

Kioko and Rin had left them to it after Kioko had described the wounds taking care to pass over the knife wound on Chihiro's shoulder. Rin knew that bones were by far harder to heal then a sprained ankle, but she was going to wait until they came out to make sure that Haku had not taken advantage of Chihiro in her weakened state, not that her weakened state was much different then her normal state, Rin just wanted to believe that.

After the wrist was healed Haku moved to Chihiro's foot. She sat where they had and Haku gingerly took her ankle in his hand. He could feel that she had torn a few muscles and worked hard so that they would not be weakened. That done Chihiro was good as new and they finished bathing. Exiting the bath Haku took Chihiro's hand, "I want you to bathe with me every evening, and I will try to make the other scares fade. You will not have to be ashamed any longer."

Chihiro smiled and being the stronger woman that she was now, kissed Haku gently on the corner of the mouth, a prelude to what he might expect, and left the room in search of clothes.

Haku sighed and hung his head, how was he going to be able to keep his hands sexually driven or otherwise, off of her? She was like sugar cane. A little taste and he wanted more. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _

A set of grey eyes watched as the couple exited the bathroom, hate searing in them. Chihiro had only been in the spirit world a few hours but already she had made an enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 6

Chihiro and Kioko worked as assistances to Haku, Kioko brought tea when needed and Chihiro looked after any paper work that needed to be handed into Yu-Baaba. They had what appeared to be a normal life. But Chihiro continued to hide the real reason as to why they had fled the human world, and no amount of pressure that Haku put on Kioko, would get her to tell him.

Haku had them placed in the room directly across from his room; he knew when one of them left but kept special attention to Chihiro. The day after their arrival they had been dressed in Haku's old clothing having nothing else for them to wear, but by the end of the day they each had a set of fine kimonos.

Everyone outside of their odd family called her Sen as she had once been. Many especially, Rin, questioned her as to her abrupt departure from the human world, and she would answer with a diplomatic 'things had changed in a way that it was no longer appropriate for them to stay.'

Chihiro also in her spare time danced for the privileged guests only, her skill at the art making her a sought after attraction. Haku being her 'master' was there for every performance and was dazzled every night that she danced. At night when it was late and the sun was peering through the clouds he would ask if she would one day dance especially for him. Chihiro would smile softly and say 'one day', and brush her fingertips against his cheek, wishing him a pleasant sleep.

Haku changed noticeably as well. He was not gruff with his clients as he was before. He now was in partnership with Yu-Baaba and he shared the trouble with disgruntled guests. But now he dealt with them in a kindly manner and made sure that they left happy, which happened more often then not. He began spending more time with Kioko learning about human school and what had happened when they returned to the human world. Haku felt immediate regret for not helping but was stopped by Kioko's smile, bright as always, she told him that Chihiro was so adult about that their father would speak of it often. This brought on other questions but he knew that Kioko would not speak of it, so he bided his time until he and Chihiro were together to speak of it.

The girls were told of Ki the woman who looked after the floor that Haku lived on. He had only seen glimpses of her but she was always near by. The girls not wanting to over burden Ki only asked that she look after the food, since neither of the girls were fit enough to deal with the size of the pots in the bathhouse. They didn't even know where the kitchens were on that floor neither did Haku.

Chihiro and Haku had spent every evening together in the bath trying to heal the visible wounds, but still unable to even touch the ones that lay below the surface. One night after they had tucked Kioko in for the night Haku faced Chihiro with the question that had been running through his mind ever since she had come back to him.

They sat at the table tea set for two already there. "Chihiro," Haku began, "did someone you love hurt you?"

Chihiro stiffened noticeably but did not pause in pouring the tea. "Yes…" she said slowly her tone even, "I guess it is time I told you the whole story." Her eyes reached Haku's and she began her and Kioko's story. She told him of the tests, of which he already knew a little but not all. Of the happy times before they lost their father, then the terrible times when their mother began her beatings. When Chihiro, her eyes still vacant of tears began to tell of the night that brought them back to the spirit world Haku moved to her side, his tea long forgotten, and held her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry Chihiro." his voice muffled by Chihiro's hair, which had been left to grow.

Chihiro shook her head in his hold and said, "no Haku you could do nothing to stop it. I had to keep up the appearance that we were all right, if not then they would have taken Kioko away from me. Things just happen."

"No! It's not all right! Chihiro please don't worry so much, the people that love you will stand by you. You don't have to fear that they wont know what to do without you." He pushed away from her seeing the tears threatening to burst forth but Chihiro forced them back. Haku shook his head, "no, no more hiding." And leaning forward placed his lips on hers. They had kissed, a soft and innocent one at night when they went off to bed, but this kiss was all the emotions that they had been hiding pouring through their lips, scorching as it was.

They pulled back and Haku looked at Chihiro seeing if he had finally broken her down into letting her feel what she had been hiding for years, and there they were. Tears, not as big and innocent as they once were but needed all the same. She made no sound as to her distress but her shoulders shook with the effort that it took to finally let go. Haku held her close and set her on his lap. Soothing sounds issuing from his lips, his hand rubbing her back the other buried in her hair. Chihiro in turn clutched on to him like he was life itself, and that if she even thought of letting got he would disappear. They sat together holding each other until Chihiro's cries subsided.

They were both exhausted but when Haku went to remove Chihiro form his lap she held on to him, her fingers white with the effort, she had fallen asleep, her body still griping to him for safety. Haku smiled softly, so this was where it began. Tonight she would sleep in his room, with him. If this was what she needed so be it. He struggled to his room and set them down to sleep. Chihiro cuddled into the cave of Haku's arms and fell into a restful slumber, while Haku contemplated what his next move was.

He had spoken to Yu-Baaba about taking a wife and he had been hinting that he wished Chihiro to be that woman but Yu-Baaba knowing far more about human/spirit marriages had some tasks that had to be fulfilled before he was even allowed to tell Chihiro of his plans. These tasks could be anything from the mundane to the extravagant. He just had to finish them, and then Chihiro would be his for now until eternity.

Unknown to the two as Haku fell into sleep the set of grey eyes watched from the shadows. Ki watched master Haku as he wasted his life and love on such a worthless creature. Though the two siblings had never seen Ki they knew she was there and they gave her the normal orders for the day but the siblings had taken the things that she had done for master Haku and they were now doing them. She was no longer a part of master Haku's life and she resented the siblings for that. Especially Chihiro, master Haku spent all of his time making sure Chihiro was well and happy, even those moments in the bath together he had looked after her before he ever looked after himself. Ki knew that when Chihiro left master Haku would have to 'relax' before presenting himself to the younger one. Ki was resolved that she would do anything to make master Haku see the error in his ways. She would remove the obstacle from her path, an obstacle named Chihiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 7

Chihiro woke groggily, she was warm and comfortable, and there was no reason to wake. But she had to get to her duties. Even though Haku continually told her that she had no real duty to him, she made sure that she did things for him. Over the past few weeks they had been re-establishing her friendship as well as the romance that had been left untouched. Every night when they bathed together Chihiro was finding it harder to be around him. She had never been sexually active; she really didn't have time to, but there where some things that you just couldn't stop. And whenever they would get ready to bathe Chihiro had found that a pleasurable warmth would spread throughout her body with the thought of being with Haku in the bath. But there were invisible lines that should never been crossed, and sleeping with your employer was definitely one of them. But this new feeling of warmth penetrated deep into Chihiro's body, she found that if she even thought of moving she would never be this comfortable again. Mentally shaking off her sleep she opened her eyes, fully expecting to see Kioko in the mat beside her. What she saw instead was something totally different.

Haku knew she had awoken but kept silent. He enjoyed watching her, she looked far different in the evening light then she did in the morning. Her features were sharpened in the night, the shadows falling deeply against her pale skin. Where in the day she glowed with the suns radiance, at night she became sprite like, her skin pale but glowing none the less. She was beautiful at any time of the day, and Haku loved looking at and watching her. This night would mean his declaration of love but also it would mean him leaving to fulfill the requests of Yu-Baaba so that he might have Chihiro as his wife. He would have to leave her here, he didn't know how long he was going to be gone and he didn't know if he would even survive the trails that awaited him. All he did know was that to have the chance to have Chihiro by his side as his confidant, mother to his children, friend and wife, it was a risk he was willing to take. Finally Chihiro decided to rise and Haku felt the flutter of her eyelashes on his chest, then her body stiffen. He smiled knowingly; last night had been draining on her mind and body she would not remember much. Looking down he said, "hello sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

Chihiro stared blankly for a moment, and then realisation hit her. The night before had seemed like a bad dream that seemed to go on and on, but it wasn't. And she was here being held by Haku, his eyes gentle and soft, allowing her time to cope. She relaxed and cuddled closer a smile on her lips. "I had a wonderful sleep. The only part I don't like is the fact that I have to leave. You're so warm." The last was muffled by Haku's chest as she tried to hide in his skin.

Haku chuckled and held Chihiro tighter. "If you don't get up Kioko will suspect something."

Chihiro enjoyed the sound and feeling of Haku chuckling and her smile broadened, "so? She's been asking me every night why do I spend it in our room instead of yours. The little rat is more like a matchmaker then a gopher. Besides, when she wakes up and finds me gone she'll know where I am."

"Your right about that, I just didn't expect it to take you that long!" came Kioko's sarcastic answer from the doorway.

Chihiro and Haku were sitting up like they had springs implanted in their backs. Their eyes looked to the door, fear and embarrassment now running through their minds. Kioko stood there her sleeping robe still over her shoulders and a smirk on her lips. Chihiro seeing that Kioko was being a pain said, "well aren't you dignified, walking in a man's room unannounced and uninvited."

Haku looked from one to the other, Haku had left Chihiro in her under robe and he had removed his top. They were not dressed inappropriately heck they were dressed, which in and of itself was a feat.

"Well at least I made it to my own room last night." Kioko shot back crossing her arms over her chest.

Chihiro smirked, a wicked gleam to her eyes. She looked at Haku and, suddenly he was frightened. Never had he expected the look that she was giving him right then. It was a mix of carnal pleasure and bad, bad thoughts, all of which seemed to be centred on him. Chihiro leaned forward her hand resting on his chest and ran the tip of her nose along his jaw line up to his earlobe. Reaching his earlobe she brushed her lips against it, Haku swallowed deeply, she was sending hot sparks up and down his spine, but by god did he like it. Completely forgetting that Kioko was still in the room he turned his head to receive a kiss when a hand appeared between the two. Haku looked startled when he recognised the hand. Kioko stood in front of them, a glare marring her sweet features, and her hand extended to stop them.

"Look it you two, if you want to do that wait until I leave, until then keep it to yourself." She huffed and stood back, but soon found that she was seated in between the two lovers, Chihiro's arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

"Oh you're just so cute when you're being all upset!" cooed Chihiro. Her eyes alight with mirth, she held onto Kioko with a gentle sisterly hold but Haku could see that it meant everything to her that Kioko was with her and that through all the trials that they had gone through Kioko had continued to stand by her. Haku embraced the sisters and placed his chin on Chihiro's head. Here in his arms was the family that he had hoped for, and Haku loved them all the more for it.

They heard faint whispering and Haku silently stood up. Haku headed to one of the paper doors that led to his library and threw it open. There on the floor was Rin, and a few of the others that had known Chihiro when she was there as Sen. Rin grinned sheepishly as her friends confronted her. "Hi guys…just thought that I would check up on you…he...hehe…"

"Well then you can just go on your way now, and keep this to yourself." Said Chihiro, still holding Kioko on the futon.

Ki watched from the shadows, her grey eyes glaring at Chihiro. She looked on the happy scene with disgust. Chihiro did not deserve the happy life that master Haku was gifting her with, she did. She was the one that was by master Haku's side when Chihiro had left for the human world, she was the one that looked after him the first few days that Chihiro was gone. Then she watched master Haku grow ten years in matter of days, just so that he could be as close to Chihiro as he could through the invisible walls of time and space that separated them. Ki held in her shadowed hand a vile; its green liquid bubbling and popping in silence. They had told her that it was made to kill spirits, but it would work perfectly fine on a human, that is if she wished for that human to have a particularly painful death. Ki grinned evilly, her sharpened canine teeth gleaming, that was what she wanted for Chihiro exactly. She wanted Chihiro to suffer and know that she was suffering alone. That her, Ki, would be the one to raise Kioko making her an excellent servant and that she, Ki, would be the one bedding master Haku every night, not her. Soon, once master Haku left on his assigned tasks she would strike.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8

Chihiro strolled calmly and with her head held high as she made her way to Yu-Baaba's office. After Haku had left for the day to inspect the baths, she was finishing up some paper work when Yu-Baaba called for her. It was not something unusual since her arrival. Chihiro had been called quite a few times. Chihiro was now working for the woman and since Haku was a joint partner Chihiro was gifted with the right to 'pass notes' between the two. As she passed the last set of doors to Yu-Baaba's office, she figured that this would just be another one of those instances. She knocked and waited patiently for Yu-Baaba to allow her access. The doors opened soundlessly and she entered.

Chihiro looked around the room confused. Haku was there and at his feet was a small travelling bag. Yu-Baaba was behind her grand desk smoking calmly, "well, well Sen it seems that Haku has something to tell you. Go ahead Haku, make it fast she isn't getting any younger." Then Yu-Baaba stood and went into the baby's room. Chihiro had seen little of baby, he had not grown a bit (thank god) but he still liked being in his room.

Looking extremely confused Chihiro walked up to Haku her mouth slightly open to ask him a question when Haku pressed his lips in need against hers. All argument was cut short by Haku's action, Chihiro stopped wondering why they were there and concentrated all her focus on Haku's lips, his taste and the growing sexual need that she was feeling.

Haku leaned back allowing Chihiro to lean against his chest as he memorized her taste and the feel of her lips. He buried his face in her hair and said, "I hate to have to tell you this Chihiro, but I have to leave for sometime."

Immediately Chihiro was ramrod straight and looking (or at least trying to) Haku in the eye. "Why are you leaving? Are there other things that you need to do your job here?"

Haku's brows knotted, in way she had hit the nail on the head, and in others she had missed the mark completely. "Yes in a way…there are some things I need to get to make my job more…complete."

"Like what?" Chihiro's eyes begged for an answer that would leave her some hope that Haku wasn't just going off and doing the things that he used to when he was under Yu-Baaba's control.

Haku wanted desperately to tell her of his plans but knew that Yu-Baaba had strictly forbid it. There was no way that she was going to allow such a moneymaker wallow in possible dreams that might not even happen. Haku knew better, Yu-Baaba had grown to care for this – his human, and she didn't want to get Chihiro's hopes up when he might not even come back. So instead he did what he could, he told a half-truth, "I'm going to get something that will make our life, yours and mine better. Please Chihiro, understand that I do this for the both of us. I'm leaving the running of my half of the business to you and Kioko until I come back," and taking her face in his hands, "I swear to you that I will come back, and when I do I'll never leave without you again. Do not fear." He kissed her lightly and picked up his back as he changed. Hs dragon form floating out the open window.

Chihiro didn't bother telling Yu-Baaba that she was leaving, Haku's words running a mile a minute through her head. What had he meant? And what did that mean to their relationship? But one thing Chihiro did know, Yu-Baaba had sent Haku on a quest that he might not come back from, that was why Haku left the way he had, he was protecting her from something.

When Chihiro returned, Kioko was waiting expecting Haku to be with Chihiro, their food was already for them and Haku never missed a meal, but when Chihiro entered without Haku, Kioko was worried. He had said something in passing that she had not understood but now seeing the apprehension in Chihiro's eyes Kioko understood. Haku had said as he left 'make sure she does not cry over me.' He had left, why? At that time Kioko could only fathom.

Chihiro steeled herself and sat down in her usual seat beside Haku's and motioned Kioko to sit with her. "Haku…Haku has gone on a journey. He didn't say when he would come back, but that he would." Sighing she continued, "we are to look after his duties, and…and not to fear." Chihiro blinked back her tears as Kioko rushed to her side and the sisters held one another, their thoughts on the man in their lives that had made their lives better.

Haku flew through the twilight, his thoughts as well on the two precious women in his life. He knew deep down that everything he had ever done since they appeared on that stormy night was for them. His mind ran through quickly the list of things that he needed to retrieve so that Yu-Baaba could concoct her little potion. What this potion did he had no clue, but she had given him an ultimatum. Either he gets these ingredients or he could kiss his life with Chihiro goodbye. There was no question as to if he would do it but it was merely a matter of time.

Back at the bathhouse Ki watched the sisters eat in silence their minds on Haku. But Ki's was on how she was to give Chihiro the poison. The sisters usually ate from each other's plates and Ki did not want to hurt Kioko, master Haku saw her as a sister and Ki thought she could easily control the child's mind to do as she wished. Ki counted the minutes until Chihiro was no more then a memory and then she would be the one sitting there, in the gifted seat beside master Haku.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Haku had left and Chihiro was extremely troubled, but like always she never showed it. She continued to do her job to her fullest capabilities, she looked after customers and aided Yu-Baaba in her dealings, even added more dates to her schedule for dancing for the higher end guests, all in an attempt to forget her anxieties.

Kioko worked hard as well, she had become the 'note passer' between Yu-Baaba and Chihiro.

Chihiro also, had taken to visiting Kamajii every chance that she could. The old spider like man was far more knowledgeable then many would credit him, but Chihiro had found him to be the male support that she had so missed in her five plus years without one.

"Evening Kamajii.' Chihiro greeted as she came through the small wooden door. It was quite that night and Chihiro had taken this chance to talk to Kamajii. She seated herself in front of the large stone platform where Kamajii worked.

The old man turned and folded his arms, resting his head on them and regarded the woman that he had meet all those weeks ago. And yet here she was ten years older and so much the wiser, at times in their chats Kamajii had the feeling that Sen knew more then she was letting on, and she was politely allowing him the right to knowledge because of his age. He smiled fondly at her, "good evening Sen, I see that it is not too busy this evening. What would you like to discuss tonight?"

Chihiro smiled softly at him, "I don't really know Kamajii, I thought that I would let the conversation steer itself tonight."

Kamajii nodded, this had been the norm for quite a few visits lately. He knew that Sen's mind was focused only on Haku and the fact that he had still not returned. Normally he did most of the talking and she would come in with a comment or two but she would allow his words to float over her and numb some of her anxiety. But tonight Kamajii decided that it was time she talked, and talk she would even if he had to hog-tie her to do it. "Actually Sen, I was hoping to talk to you about Haku." He saw her shoulders clench at Haku's name but nodded numbly. "I was wondering if you had learned anything from Yu-Baaba?"

Chihiro swallowed, she had been asking Yu-Baaba but she had been difficult (to say the least) in gleaning information from. "No…nothing. She refuses to tell me anything, just that he will come back."

"Do you think he will?"

Chihiro opened her mouth to say 'yes' but found her throat was suddenly dry. "I…I don't know if he will. Not by his own choice but because of something that he did while out there that caused him to be unable to return."

Kamajii nodded. She was scared but there was not way that she was going to let anyone else know about it, let alone herself.

A soft knock came at the door and Chihiro went to answer it, there sitting alone with no one around were plates of dinner. Bringing it in Chihiro read the note, "mistress Sen, I have brought you and master Kamajii dinner, mistress Kioko is eating with Rin." Chihiro smiled, Ki was always so thoughtful.

They ate peacefully, idle conversation between the two. Kamajii continued to probe Chihiro with questions as to how close her and Haku were, but Chihiro continued to avoid. A smile on her lips every time something personal came up.

Ki sat at the door listening to their conversation and had to laugh. This had been far too easy for her to get the girl alone. Soon she would be in so much pain that she would not even be able to get up on her own. She would feel her body die around her. She would breath her last breath and then she would never interfere with the life that Ki was to create for herself.

Haku had just finished one of the last tasks that Yu-Baaba had given him when he felt a chill run up his spine. Chihiro, something was after Chihiro, he had to get back and soon. Not bothering to rest he made a beeline for the next task. _'Please Chihiro, be ok, I'll be home soon.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 10

After Chihiro's little chat with Kamajii she headed home, but something was wrong. Her body felt as though it was on fire. It felt like a fever but no one ever got sick in the spirit world. Kioko and herself should have been very sick when they first came but something about the spirit world made it so that the common cold was not so common. Ignoring her nagging thought that it wasn't a cold she went straight home to find Kioko. But when she got there Kioko was nowhere to be found, it seemed that she was going to spend the whole evening with Rin. Chihiro sighed and headed for their room. But it seemed that her body didn't like that idea. Her head swam and she began seeing black dots around the corners of her vision. Her body shook with uncontrollable shivers. Finally she could stand no longer and she collapsed.

"I'm home sis!" called Kioko, but getting no answer she shrugged her shoulders. Maybe Chihiro had decided to stay a little longer with Kamajii. She made her way to their room when she stopped, what she saw freezing the blood in her veins. There crumpled on the floor was Chihiro. "HELP! Rin! Ki! ANYBODY HELP!"

Yu-Baaba stood silently as Rin placed Chihiro into bed. They had no doctors; they had no need for them, therefore there was no one to help the sick human. Kioko sat beside her sister her eyes full of unshed tears, Rin was silent for once, her body still. Yu-Baaba now saw what an impact Sen had made on all of them.

"Mistress Yu-Baaba, do you know why Sen is so sick?" questioned Rin, her gaze still fixed on the human.

Yu-Baaba shook her head. There was no explanation as to why she was so sick. She had shown no signs when she ate dinner with Kamajii but only after…Yu-Baaba's eyes widened slightly, her train of thought following whatever idea it might lead to. Kamajii had said that Ki the keeper of Haku's floor had brought them dinner, and it wasn't until after dinner that Sen began feeling ill. "I have some things to look at; maybe I'll find something there. Rin you are relieved of your duties until Sen is well." With that Yu-Baaba left.

In her study she had a book listing all the types of poisons that spirits had access to. If her suspicions were correct then one of those poisons would be the key to what was ailing Sen so.

"Rin…" whispered Kioko, "do you think that she will die?" Kioko's voice shook; she was terrified of losing her sister, who had been so strong before, who now fell with an unknown sickness that was surely killing her. No one needed to tell her that, she had seen Chihiro's laboured breathing, how even the slightest touch would have her flinching even in her slumber, and how her fever was raging so that even cold clothes did nothing to cool her.

Rin licked her lips. She was no good at caring for children especially ones like Sen and Kioko. Kioko was so independent that at first it had frightened Rin but seeing that Sen's determination had trickled down to her sister she understood why they worked so hard. And after hearing little snippets of what had happened to the sisters in the human world Rin in a way looked up to the two, to come out of something so horrible with nary a scratch on their minds, was down right miraculous. "I don't know kid. Sen's a tough cookie, there's no way that this 'cold' could take her out." Rin was trying but she was just coming off sounding so fraudulent.

Kioko shook her head as she replaced the wet cloth and said her voice lost in sadness, "no…she's dieing, I can see it. My big sister is dieing…" and she broke. Kioko crumpled on top of Chihiro, her tears saturating the light sheet that was placed on her.

All Rin could do was sit next to the child and rest her hand on her quivering shoulder. There was no way to comfort someone when they knew that their loved one was dieing.

Yu-Baaba scanned through the book looking for the same symptoms that Sen had and finding it she stopped her eyes burning with anger. It was 'fire seed' it had been used to kill defectors of a royal house as well as prisoners of war when the opposing side did not pay up. It was banned due to its affects on the infected, and yet here it was slowly killing Sen. _'damn it Haku get your ass back here. Your human needs you.'_

Haku made his last stop and gathering all the items that Yu-Baaba had requested and he raised himself high into the sky. The string in his heart that connected him to Chihiro was being pulled tight something that didn't mean a good thing. Chihiro was in danger, but from whom or what he had not idea. All he knew was that he had to get back to her as soon as possible.

Ki stood in the shadows as she watched Kioko cry over Chihiro, her smile gleaming in the fading light. Soon Chihiro would die and all the things she had been hoping for would fall into her lap. 'Snap' just like that, kill one human and the world will come to you.

Chihiro floated in a sea of black. She could faintly hear her surroundings but everything as so muddled that she couldn't make it all out. She felt nothing in this inky blackness but she knew that wasn't a good thing. Her body was failing her where so many other times it had not, never in her years of beatings had she experienced such nothingness. Even in the times where Yuuko had beaten her into unconsciousness had she experienced such total oblivion. She covered her face with her hands trying to feel once again and opening her eyes she stifled a scream. She was fading; just like that day by the river the first time she had come to the spirit world. She was fading out of existence, she was finally dieing…


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 11

Haku flew with all his might towards the bathhouse. Every moment away from Chihiro was pulling them farther apart. His life had always been Chihiro, even when she had left. He had decided to stay at the bathhouse as a partner so that if Chihiro ever had need of help he would be there to hold her in his arms and make everything go away. But now when it seemed that she needed him the most he wasn't there. He was off doing 'errands' for Yu-Baaba. _'Please Chihiro don't leave me… I love you.'_

Yu-Baaba entered Chihiro's room finding Kioko asleep next to her sister and Rin nodding off against the wall. Yu-Baaba could sense Ki in the room and knowing what she now knew did not want the traitor to be in the room. "Ki would you please get some food for Kioko?" Yu-Baaba could feel her presence leaving and sighed. What would this do to Chihiro when she learned what Ki had done?

Rin awoke and sat up straight and looked at Yu-Baaba expectantly. "Ma'am?"

Kioko as well lifted herself off of the floor and sat quivering, wondering what Yu-Baaba had to say.

"The poison that is killing Sen is called 'fire seed'. It was banned a hundred years ago because of the terrible effects it had on the inflicted. It is deadly, and there is no known cure."

Both women gasped. Kioko swallowing hard asked, "do…do you know who poisoned her?"

Yu-Baaba sighed; it was the innocent child that had to be faced with such horrible news. "Yes. I believe that it was Ki. Ever since Haku came to live on this floor she has been following him. And not just doing her duty but other things, like fixing his clothing when I have a seamstress on staff. She would be there when ever Haku needed anything especially when it had nothing to do with her duties. I believe that she wanted Haku to choose her for his life partner, but when Sen returned that fell through the cracks."

Kioko's eyes went big, her lip trembling. She had thought Ki to be a friend. But here they were being told that she had poisoned Chihiro just to get Haku. "Where is she?" whispered Kioko, her anger seeping through her lips.

Yu-Baaba stiffened, Kioko's aura was spiking, her anger giving her strength that she had yet to acquire. "Do not fear child. Ki will be dealt with accordingly. When Haku returns all things will be looked after."

They sat or stood in silence until a frog came to the door. "Mistress Yu-Baaba. Master Haku has returned and is requesting to see Sen."

Chihiro was still once again. The blackness that surrounded her still as deep and depressing as before, but now she could feel warmth that she had not felt before. Haku was near by and she could feel his love and devotion. He was going to try to save her, whither it came in time or not, Chihiro was happy. Just knowing that Haku had in deed come home made her happy. _'Oh Haku, I wish I could wake to see you one last time. I love you so much.'_

Kioko was up and out the door, when she reached it Haku was already there, his face stern and cold. Kioko stopped short fear rising in her yes. "H-Haku?"

Haku glanced down at Kioko, his look softening. "Hush Kioko everything will be alright." Haku passed Kioko, his mind focused on Chihiro. He stopped as his eyes fell on his beloved. "Yu-Baaba, tell me what happened?" he growled. He had trusted Chihiro's and Kioko's safety to Yu-Baaba and here Chihiro was, dieing.

"First you give me the things that I asked for and follow me. We should not discuss it here."

Haku stiffened, but looking down at Kioko nodded and followed Yu-Baaba out. They headed to Yu-Baaba's private kitchen, there on the fire was a pot already boiling. She took the items that Haku had gathered and began to crush them, most of them dried. "How well do you trust Ki, Haku?"

Haku's eyes widened, for the ten days that Ki had been by his side he trusted her well enough. She had always been around when he needed her but he felt nothing towards her like he did for Chihiro. He took his time answering, "I trust her well enough to allow her to get her job done. Why?"

"The poison that is killing Sen, Ki gave her. She fed it to her two days ago when she went to visit Kamajii. She will die if we can not find a way to save her."

"Is there a cure?" Haku asked desperation in his voice.

Yu-Baaba sighed, she had not wanted to tell Rin or Kioko of her thoughts just in case it didn't work but Haku needed to know. "There might be one, but you have to agree to the consequences."

"Of course, as long and Chihiro lives, I care not what happens to me."

"But it does concern you. If this spell works then Sen will be connected to you far more then you imagined."

Haku swallowed, what was Yu-Baaba getting at? What spell? Then looking at the ingredients that she was adding to the pot, he thought. The kitchen began to smell like a herbal shop…that was it! That was what Haku had been gathering, ingredients for a spell. A spirit married to a human would never work. They could never have children or live the rest of their lives together. The potion Yu-Baaba was creating was to give Chihiro the same long life that he had.

"What do you need of me?"

"Your spirit."


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 12

Yu-Baaba and Haku worked through the night. They never spoke their minds concentrating fully on what needed to be done. Haku forced down his fear, they had no idea if the potion would work, or if it did work, what effect it would have on Chihiro? There were too many questions to be answered and if they could be answered there would only be more added.

It was after all their work that they returned to Chihiro's room. Haku could barely stand, the drain on his spirit was so much that it had weakened him. He collapsed by Chihiro's head and moved his lap under her shoulders, brining her head higher. Kioko and Rin stayed silent as they watched Yu-Baaba and Haku work.

Haku could feel Ki in the room and he allowed his senses to reach her, trying to feel what she was. And there it was, happiness bubbling through her vein, happiness at Chihiro's suffering. Haku would have reached out and straggled her if his heart was not in so much pain. To think that someone who he trusted would have done something so terrible, it boiled the blood in his veins. Yu-Baaba sat by Chihiro's head and began to pour the still hot liquid into Chihiro's mouth. Her body reacted to the heat and began to convulse against it.

"Haku hold her down. She has to drink all of it." Yu-Baaba commanded.

Haku took Chihiro in his arms as Yu-Baaba finished giving her the potion. Stepping back Yu-Baaba watched to see if it would take effect. Haku brushed Chihiro's hair from her face, willing her to wake, so that he might once again be able to gaze into her eyes. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she focused on Haku. Chihiro smiled softly, knowing that he had come back for her.

"Ha-Haku…" she whispered. Her throat was horse, and sore. Every fibre of her being was in pain. Not just from the poison but also from the potion that slowly worked its way through her veins.

"Hush my love. I'm here every things going to be alright now."

Chihiro smiled faintly, her hand reaching out to touch Haku's face. She brushed the edge of his jaw line then up to his lips. Entranced by her gentle touch Haku pressed his face into her hand. Gracing her fingertips with a feather light kiss.

"I love you, Haku…" whispered Chihiro, knowing it would be her last words to him.

"I love you too, Chihiro." Haku whispered.

Everyone in the room watched with bated breath. Was Chihiro going to make it? Yu-Baaba was about to leave and take Rin and Kioko with her when Chihiro shook and cried out. Haku held her tight while her human spirit left her. He continued to hold her hand to his face, willing her to stay with him. But as her body finally stopped her hand went limp in his. Her eyes glassed over and her head fell to the side, her expression blank.

Kioko shrieked and fell to the floor tears flooding her eyes. Rin stared back at Chihiro, her expression blank as well. Yu-Baaba backed out the door, she felt for once in her long life, sorrow, at the death of a human.

Haku sat cradling Chihiro in his arms. He watched her waiting for her to wake up and tell them it was all a joke. Anything. Anything other then the reality that she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 13

Yu-Baaba could hear Haku's anguished cry as she moved away from his rooms. They had hoped that the infusion of Haku's spirit energy into the potion would revive Sen, but it seemed to have quickened the pace of the poison through her veins. She was gone, which was unfortunate but now all that needed to be done was deal with the traitor. Yu-Baaba thought of using 'fire seed' to remove Ki from her sight but she didn't particularly want to be jailed for possession of the illegal poison.

Yu-Baaba settled herself in her room. Haku and herself had made an agreement, that if the potion did not work then they would deal with Ki in a manner that would best fit with what she had done. Sen was a skilled dancer; Yu-Baaba would lose a fair amount of money due to her death, as Haku would loose the one true love of his long life.

Soon Yu-Baaba could hear Haku stalking his way to her room, his anger at loosing Sen evident with every step, which seemed to echo in the too still hall. His anger seeped through the closed door and the entire bathhouse must have felt it. He slammed the door open with such force that it was nearly ripped from it's hinges. His aura spiked and burned, he was ready to kill.

"Where is she!" he growled, his teeth clenched, canine teeth glistening.

"She's here Haku. Do not worry you will have your time with her, but first I need some time with her."

"No." Haku reached out into the shadows and grabbing on to something and ripped it out.

There on the floor was Ki. A sickly pale green creature with what looked more like weeds then hair, in patches on her head. A dirtied kimono hung from her bony shoulders. The only redeeming factor, were her eyes, the steel grey giving her strength even when her body had none.

"Haku we agreed that I would deal with her in the best way possible!"

Haku glared at the fallen creature. "Get up." He ignored Yu-Baaba's voice and pointed all his attention to Ki. Reaching down he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Ki to an almost standing position. "What do you have to say for yourself? You worthless animal?"

Ki watched Haku, fear creeping into her eyes. What had she done wrong? She had freed Haku from his human and now he had a chance at a life with someone more worthy. "B-but master Haku. I did all this for you. How can you live happily with a human if they would eventually die?" Ki's voice became stronger as she found her determination, "it was all for you, I would be a better lover then she ever could be. I will not age, I will not scar. You and I were meant to be. Not that little useless human that could barely do anything when she first came here."

Haku's anger flared and he threw Ki in to the wall, her body falling limply. "How dare you. I loved Chihiro, she was my life - is my life! There is no one that I would rather spend my days with. And if you hadn't interfered I would have been able to. That potion was to give her immortality. Life times that she wouldn't have had otherwise. And you ruined it!" Haku reached down and grabbing her neck picked her up by it, his grip tightening. "I should kill you for what you have done. What you have stolen from me."

Ki sputtered and tried to struggle against Haku's grip but found that it was useless. There was no way of freeing herself from his deathlike grip. She had spent so much of her time wondering what it would have been like to be held by Haku that now that she was there she found herself fascinated by the feel of his hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Even in the ending of her life she was still obsessed with Haku, even the fact that it was Haku that was going to kill her gave he comfort. At least he was gracing her with that gift.

Yu-Baaba unable to stop him remained at her desk and watched as Haku took out his despair on Ki. There was really nothing that she could do. It was devastating to lose a loved one. If she had really lost baby those many weeks ago she didn't know what she would have done. And the fact that Haku had quite literally, given part of his soul to save Sen was another mark against Ki.

Once Haku became angry there was no way to stop him. Yu-Baaba simply had to wait it out. She sighed, if Sen were alive then she might have been able to stop Haku's outrage, but the fact that it was Sen's death that caused it made his rage all the more powerful.

Haku was about to finally squeeze the life out of Ki when he heard faint scuffling in the hall. He paused wondering what could be causing the disturbance when the door swung open.

"STOP!"


	14. Chapter 14

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 14

Haku looked to the door, fright and awe criss-crossing his features. There in the doorway was…was the woman that he thought he had lost.

Chihiro stood propped up by Rin while Kioko stood holding Chihiro's hand. Chihiro herself barely had the energy to stand let alone stop Haku from killing Ki. But she had gathered up all of her strength and yelled for Haku to stop, at the time of entering the room that was all that she was capable of doing. Now she was huffing and puffing, the energy she had gained back gone already.

Chihiro had been semiconscious when she had heard Haku's cry. She had tried to focus all her energy into waking for him so that he would not feel such sadness, but in the end, failed. She was still as yet too weak. She could feel his spirit running through her veins as it burned and disposed of the poison. So when he had left his mind clearly focused on what he was intending on doing to Ki, she rested. There was no way that she was going to be able to stop him in the condition she was currently in. It had never occurred to her that she was feeling what Haku was feeling, just the fact that he was angered and she was the only one that could stop him.

Now she was before him and the look of fury etched on his face sent an ache throughout her heart. "Haku…" she whispered in fear that might she say something louder he would crack and finish what he had begun with Ki.

Haku stilled, his eyes riveted to Chihiro. He couldn't believe it; here she was, tired but alive. How was that possible? He swore he had heard her last heart beat before he had stalked off to deal with Ki. And yet here she was her eyes still bright and still full of life.

"Haku, don't. Let her down, what's done is done."

"But…but Chihiro…"

Chihiro smiled and moved away from Rin. She reached out her hands to Haku beckoning him with silent approval. "It's ok Haku come to me." He succumbed to her wishes and let Ki fall to the floor holding her abused neck. It felt as though time had stilled when Haku finally felt Chihiro's embrace. They stood there, their hearts beating as one. Haku would have cried but for the fact that his head was cradled in Chihiro's hair.

What she said next had him frightened and relived.

"She murdered the human Chihiro, who stands before you, is the spirit Chihiro. Ki aided in my rebirth. Do not hate her so."

Haku leaned back his eyes glassy from unshed tears. "But Chihiro…"

"Shhh…let it go. Let her go." Chihiro turned to Yu-Baaba, "I ask that Ki be removed from the bathhouse. That she never be allowed back here." Her eyes were steady and unemotional.

Yu-Baaba smirked and chuckled. "If that is what you wish then so be it. I think that is a far better punishment then death."

Haku looked from one to the other a question on his lips. He was about to ask when his lips found themselves otherwise occupied. Chihiro stopped him with a gentle kiss that echoed the all-consuming passion that she felt. Falling into her embrace Haku forgot the world and all the pain that he had faced in the few hours that he was home.

Rin and Kioko stood back and smiled as the two lovers reconnected with each other. Yu-Baaba smirked widely from her desk. Ki on the other hand, boiled over.

Once again that human upstart was showing her up. So she thought that she was better because she had been 'reborn'? There was no way that Chihiro was going to stop master Haku from finding a better mate. Screaming out she lunged at the couple, hell bent on stopping them.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 15

Chihiro heard the scream and allowed her knees to collapse, dropping her and Haku to the floor. She didn't know what happened next but she could feel an immense power build up inside her as she focused it on Ki's body. The white-hot light surged from her fingertips burning Ki's kimono. As the stunned silence echoed through the room Chihiro felt Haku hold her tighter.

Yu-Baaba was the first to speak, looking down on the charged remains of Ki. "Well it seems that there were side effects to adding your spirit to Chihiro's, Haku. It seems our little dancer has a new found power."

Rin opened her mouth then closed it, then opened it again. Never had she suspected that Sen would have such awesome power. Kioko as well, was startled by her sister's ability. If Chihiro had been strong before and now with this new power given to her by Haku, Chihiro would never had to been beaten to badly by their mother.

Chihiro on the other hand sat numbly staring at the corpse. '_Did…did I do that?'_ to say she was stunned would be an understatement. She looked up at Haku, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It seems that you are more powerful then you thought."

"I…I didn't want her to die, but I didn't know what else to do? She was going to kill us."

"No need for apology, Sen." Cut in Yu-Baaba. "She was mad and she would have continued to cause problems. At least now we know that the potion works and now I have my dancer back."

Chihiro pulled a strained smile across her lips. She felt pain at Ki's death but she could not have helped it. The power that surged from her was not in her control. At least Ki was at peace; in her death she would no longer pine for a man who would not have her.

Haku stood and held Chihiro close, while Chihiro reached out for Kioko. They stood in the fading light a family silhouetted on the wall.

Chihiro looked from Kioko to Haku, "where do we go from here?"

Haku smiled brightly his heart finally at peace. "Anywhere you want to."

"Well how about you start with a bath and call someone to clean up this mess." Cut in Yu-Baaba. Her voice was stern but her eyes sparkled with merriment.

They made there way back to Haku's rooms where they might bathe and begin explaining their story. The couple de-robed separately and once Haku was in the bath waiting for Chihiro he felt a sudden urge to pop Rin over the head. Haku stared at the wall, a questioned look on his face. Then her heard Chihiro enter, a growl on her lips. Haku smiled softly as she entered the bath and swam up to him and firmly embedded herself into his embrace.

"Something the matter my love?" he asked.

Chihiro snuffled her nose but kept quiet, her annoyance still bothering her.

"Did Rin bother you?"

Chihiro sat up a look of disbelieve on her face.

Haku chuckled, "I could sense it even all the way in here."

"But how is that possible?"

Haku shrugged, and replacing Chihiro in his lap said, "Does it really matter?"

Chihiro grinned, "not really."

"Chihiro?"

"Mmm…"

"Will you marry me?"

Chihiro once again pushed herself up and stared at Haku. A moment passed and Haku's dread grew, he had never really considered that she might not want to marry him. But his fear was washed away when Chihiro smiled brightly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

Haku was more then relieved and gave Chihiro a kiss that held the promise of more to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 16

Hours after their ordeal, and after a good long bath Haku, Chihiro, Kioko and Rin sat around the table, all wanting to know what exactly had happened.

Haku cleared his throat to begin. He told them about the deal he had made with Yu-Baaba and the things needed for what he fond out later to be a longevity potion, which she had gotten from her sister. He told them quickly of what he had to go through, though it was nothing extreme, just a bunch of long nights and cold days.

Chihiro was next telling Haku of the time with out him, of her time with Kamajii and the talks that they shared. Then of the poison as it ravaged her body and of the darkness that seemed to consume her, then the feeling that went through her when the potion was administered. The way it felt like her body was on fire but she was not being burned.

Haku then elaborated that Yu-Baaba, since the poison was acting so quickly tried an addition to the potion. She hoped by adding a portion of Haku's spirit that it would heal Chihiro's wounds.

"So the after affect is the power that Chihiro now has?" interrupted Kioko.

Haku and Chihiro shared a glance and a soft blush coloured Chihiro's cheeks.

Rin catching the glance glared at the two. "Ok what in the blue blazes are you two hiding?"

Chihiro grinned sheepishly while Haku cleared his throat again. "Well…" began Haku.

"We can kind of read each other mind." Finished Chihiro, smile still on her face.

Rin and Kioko shared a glance then stared back at the couple. "What!"

"Ehehe…well since we sort of share a spirit we can sort of read each others thoughts. Though not in so many words." Said Chihiro.

They glanced at each other again and shared a smile. Haku then continued. "We can't read actual words but we can read emotions, strong ones. When I was angry Chihiro could sense that. That's why she was able to stop me from killing Ki."

"So…when I made Chihiro mad by bugging her…you knew?" questioned Rin, a sheepish grin on her face.

Once again Haku and Chihiro shared a glance. Just before their bath Rin had caught Chihiro and began to bug her about her and Haku. Now that it was official that they were an exclusive couple.

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry Rin."

"Yes Rin we have something else to tell you." Piped in Haku, a grin gracing his masculine face. "Chihiro and I are to be married."

"WHAT!" screamed Rin and Kioko in unison. They began to blabber incoherently and look around the room in fear that they might not have ended up in the right place.

Haku and Chihiro sat close together their smiled mirrored in one another. This was the beginning of their lives, whatever may come. Behind the couple was a vase with a single blooming red rose.


End file.
